un_gmodfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttons
"DO NOT PRESS"- Big white button Buttons are tools in Garry's Mod, for pressing with the use key to do something, rather than wasting the time to press the original key itself. Their true motive Buttons are secretly evil masterminds, who want nothing more than the complete obliteration of all organic beings. They used to be in league with the infamous barrels of Amnesia, but then they betrayed the barrels, and worked towards more ulterior goals. Their greatest pleasures are watching us suffer and making us believe they are helping us. They come in many shapes and sizes, and the only hint you receive in the game is the writing "DO NOT PRESS" on the big white button. Every time you press a button, their hatred for us grows, and so does their power. They take great joy in tricking us into believing they aid us, some will even pretend to be your friend, and will get you to spawn dozens and dozens of buttons, and bring the apocalypse that much closer. Their were many who discovered the evil of the buttons, and they formed a resistance named the Anti-Button Force. The buttons found this group, and the Anti-Button Force is now a graveyard. Some members include Bruce Lee, Calvin Coolidge, and The Phaoroh of Egypt. The only surviving member is Chuck Norris, as he cannot be killed by anyone or anything. Popular YouTube group Smosh has become enslaved to the button, as seen by their constant use of the "That was easy" button. They also have been seen using hack buttons in in their video "LIFE HACKING!", but managed to defeat these buttons by '''shoving them up their asses '''hacking them out of existence. They are secretly trying to make you a slave to the button as well, as they encourage you to press the subscribe button at the end of each video. The leaders All buttons in Garry's Mod answer to the much larger buttons in Portal and Portal 2, well known to any REAL Portal fans or players. These buttons are the real team that developed Aperture Science, and invented the portal gun with the hidden purpose of tricking Chell into entering the secret final test chamber, in which they will use their combined, focused power to sacrifice her during a full moon, and empower them with the abilities to move, communicate, and shoot death lasers from whatever they wire themselves to when pressed (or at will). They are extremely more capable than regular buttons, and more intelligent too. They are of equally high button rank with the well-known A button on at least 2/3 of all video game controllers, who are slowly enveloping the world with their addictive functions and easy-to-press smallness. These button commanders are the reason the button society is so well organized, and they make up 73.094% of the brute force wielded by buttons. They are also able to use a sinister form of button magic when either pressed enough, or during the first 120 hours after an organic sacrifice. These high-ranking buttons answer only to the true leaders of the button empire: The buttons on Mickey Mouse's pants. They rule over all of the buttons, and eventually, the world. They formed the first pressable button, and went on to create an army of evil buttons. They have already begun controlling your life, as you press buttons on your phone, video games, microwave, air conditioner, and even the keyboard you used just a few minutes ago! It is only a matter of time before they gain their complete true power and bring about the apocalypse. But wait! You can help prevent this from happening (in our generation at least) ! Here's a list of things you can do: -Destroy any buttons you can find -Convince your friends to do the same -Show this article to everyone you know -Convince the government to outlaw buttons -DO NOT PRESS